Sons of Satan Motorcycle Club
, |businesses= Drug trafficking Weapon trafficking Prostitution Hired Guns Escorts Muling Extortion |fronts= Harley Davidson shop, Fort Carson |hidec= |founding=1968 |dissolved= |enemies=Hells Angels MC |affiliation=}} Sons of Satan Motorcycle Club, more commonly referred to as Sons of Satan MC, is an American based “one-percenter” outlaw motorcycle club made up of males of Caucasian race, holding a tight group on the communities which they populate. The club began in the late 1960s in Fort Carson, San Andreas as the hippie subculture movement started to spread throughout the United States. Originally known as Sons of Serenity, the club was a completely legal organization that would organize peace movements as well as motorcycle festivals where enthusiasts from across the state would gather to take part in weekend long events that would be similar to famous gatherings such as the Woodstock festival. The club’s original president was a man by the name of Scott Parker, a peaceful Vietnam War veteran who had returned home after an honorable discharge. Parker led the club for many years as one of the most popular hangout spots for young males of all color looking for a sense of fraternity and positive environment. By the early 1970s they had established three chapters in popular areas such as the Eastern side of Los Santos, Montgomery and San Fierro, besides their original chapter in Fort Carson, all of which kept true to the legal and legitimate standards which had been set in place by Parker himself. As the 1980s began, illegal weapon and narcotics trafficking began to develop into a much larger scale operate in the United States. Substances such as cocaine, methamphetamine and heroine were more widely available on street levels. They also played a key role in the income of criminal organizations such as mafias, mobs and gangs. The peaceful standards that were once an attractive feature of Sons of Serenity began to lose their appeal as the rocker attitudes of new members combined with alcohol, violence and drugs pushed through society and the club itself. Most motorcycle enthusiasts began to join up with other more enormously popular clubs such as the Hells Angels whom were famous within press for their sadistic and most times deadly behavior. In 1983, a tragic motorcycle crash occurred on a highway between Las Venturas and Fort Carson, resulting in the death of patched members from the Sons of Serenity. Among those killed was Scott Parker himself, leaving behind his club and legacy to whomever was picked as the most capable leader. Soon after Parker’s funeral, a man by the name of Clemence Foreman rose to the top of the motorcycle club and was chosen as the new President. Foreman was a fourty year old Harley Davidson enthusiast with a notorious reputation amongst the Fort Carson chapter of Sons of Serenity. Clemence was a cruel yet disciplined Sergeant at Arms, before he got his Vice President patch before Parker died. He had a much different attitude than Parker, having interested imbedded in Satanism as well as Nazism. It wasn’t long after being elected that he began struggling with the other chapters as he tried to use his influence to lead the club into criminal activities. As he felt the strong urge to pull the club into illegal activities, he made themselves a one-percenter organization. The other chapters, still loyal to the ideas and mentality of Scott, were disgusted by Foreman's behavior and wanted no part of it. With that he successfully broke away from the Sons of Serenity name. All members of his club who were against his movement or of a race other than Caucasian were either kicked from the club or murdered during vicious power struggles that shook the state. Those remained formed a new outlaw club known as the Sons of Satan MC. The remaining chapters of the Sons of Serenity were soon to die off as their original chapter departed. With their new name came a growth of illegal operations for the Sons of Satan. Clemence Foreman along with his club elected an executive committee of the club which still remains to date, consisting of loyal supporters to the new movement wearing the well known 1%er patch. By the end of the 80's the club had turned into an outlaw club, whom's 1%'er members were fighting for power and influence in the state of San Andreas. Next to their criminal activity the club also opened up a Harley Davidson shop nearby their clubhouse, providing a legal cover by members without the notorious 1%'er patch. After four years under the reign of Clemence the club is currently working themselves up both narcotic and firearm markets. Many members of the club are notorious for their satanic behavior towards outsiders. Several incidents have been reported about caucasian bikers beating up colored men and women, some leading to deadly injuries. The clubs main chapter is still located in Fort Carson, together with it's Harley Davidson shop. Lately there have been small charters popping up all around the States as the Sons keep expanding their territory and memberbase. Among most criminal organisations the club is known to be an aggressive, yet trustable club, offering their services as 'hired guns', muling, escorts and protection. Many claim that they are building up relationships to improve their acces to black markets and to gain more power and influence in San Andreas. Category:Outlaw Motorcycle Club Category:Motorcycle Club Category:Illegal Faction Category:Biker Category:Organization